powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Layout of Creation in the Grid Series
Creation, or rather all of Existence, in The Grid Series is harder to explain than what little knowledge humanity have about everything and there are some known changes to common belief systems. Make-Up There are roughly Five known independent Dimensions that make up Creation, although there could be many more, much similar to a tree in function which such a possibility isn't played upon nor discouraged. The first and foremost is Paradise, a Realm that falls under the Celestials beings and their Divine Creator, they create and manage other Dimensions. The Second and potentially the largest is Assiah or (far widely known as) "this Universe" or the "Material World", this is where Humans exist and survive, usually battling for their lives against beings that seek to conquer them and/or destroy them. Its predecessor was known as Assiah 0.5. Around Assiah are three more, smaller Dimensions, two of which are connected to both Assiah and Paradise. These Dimensions are: *'Purgatory' - A place created by Orphan to be his "storage warehouse" and has since become the afterlife and home for Monsters, Orphan claims not to mind this as he likes to "get a collection", Eve was sealed in Purgatory and was Orphan's caretaker until her demise - she is the Mother of All Monsters whom likewise helped Zodiark raise her from Purgatory. *'Limbo' - The place where the Souls of Celestials go after their Death, they can easily be recreated or revived by God or one of the Triumvirate, in the case of recreation (the making of a brand new Celestial) their memories are erased and so other than God or the Triumvirate they know no better at having past lives. Limbo is usually described by religious humans as the "Gate to Heaven" or "Road to the Afterlife", ironically that this realm is overseen by Samael and his subordinates (Angels of Death and Reapers), it is between life and death where souls come here to pass on while Celestial Beings are recyclable and therefore don't require an afterlife - their servitude it eternal. Also, Thrax could only gain the powers of the Seven Dark Lords, once all of them were killed and their spirits were sent to Limbo. *'Underworld' - Described as a place where untold numbers of Daimon and aligned Monsters reside, it isn't directly connected to Paradise due to the hostility they were to face from it, it and the Underworld from Mystic Force are said to be one in the same - except the Underworld in Mystic Force was only the first of seven layers called "Anagura" by Daimons and Celestial Beings - each layer was ruled by a Dark Lord during their prime. Religious Humans call the Underworld as a whole "Hell", the "Pit", the "Abyss", the "place downstairs" or the "place where bad people go" and also "Perdition". The Underworld is also where non-Monsters, whom have done bad go when they are defeated, despite not being there personally there are "fonts of power" that connect to the power of each Dark Lord - which has only ever been used by Thrax whom isn't a full monster. Despite there being Seven Layers, there are only three notable areas of the Underworld: **'Anagura' (aka the Morlocks' Underworld) - Ruled by Lilith and her husband (Octomus the Master), Anagura is filled with weaker class Daimons and Morlocks, since Mystic Force the Morlocks have been limited to almost extinct. **'Hara' - Little is known about Hara except that like its sibling Levels, it has countless flying rocks that substitute as Sub-Dimensions and is Ruled by a Dark Lord, it is notable that the Demon Shadow World is among the list of Sub-Dimensions under an agreement to leave each other alone. ***'Queen Bansheera's Shadow World' - Despite being independent from Daimons and calling themselves Demons, the realm of Queen Bansheera is actually located on the Underworld's level of Hara, it is unreachable and from it the rest of the Underworld cannot be reached. **'Sheol' - The Throne of Luther and the Dark Lords, this is where Luther's Castle is located and where his font (as well as a second font for each Dark Lord) of power is located, the waters of the fonts provide Sheol (and therefore the Underworld) with life. After his destruction, Thrax descended into Sheol to gain Luther's powers and those of the other Dark Lords, he did so by putting a drop of his blood into each of the seven fonts of power however after his defeat his blood was purified from the water. There is a final Font of power as noted by Thrax, that seems to have dried up, the water of this Font feeds the flames of Perdition and belonged to Mikhail. Government There are countless sub-Governments that rule Creation however the one notable Government above all others, that helps maintain Creation, would be The Kingdom of the Creator originally ruled by the Triumvirate in his place. Trivia Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Locations